


If I Had Known I Would Have Said Goodbye

by PocketOfWeird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Or the deception arc takes place a little later, The wrong jedi arc takes place a little earlier, apologies for the poor writing, no beta we die like the younglings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketOfWeird/pseuds/PocketOfWeird
Summary: Ahsoka stared up at the screen, disbelief and denial quickly sinking in. For the first time in almost a year she poked at the bond that she and her Grandmaster once shared, but nothing was there. Suddenly her universe became a little smaller, a little colder, and the sounds of the city-planet faded away.-Or; The Rako Hardeen arc takes place a little later, and Ahsoka has to learn about her Grandmaster’s alleged death in one of the worst ways.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	If I Had Known I Would Have Said Goodbye

Ahsoka was by no means a good cook, she could lead men into battle and take on a hundred battle droids no problem, but ask her to boil a pot of water and she’ll break out in a nervous sweat. Usually she sustained herself on ‘just add water’ nanowave food, and pre-prepared packaged meals, today however, she was actually trying to make something. She stopped by a small market and spotted some camby berries, they reminded her of a dinner at Padmé’s where she had handed Ahsoka a bag of scones on the way out _‘for when meditating doesn’t quite help fix everything’_ Ahsoka had bought them, hoping to recreate the recipe, and if that failed at least incorporate them into a generic box muffin mix. 

She had the news playing in the background to provide some white noise, and attempted to beat the batter into submission. Her arms were starting to get sore from all the folding and beating that she had to do because she didn’t own a mixer. 

The image on the news changed from a picture of some mid-rim planet to a photo of her Grandmaster, Ahsoka prepared herself to hear about a triumphant siege pulled off by the combined efforts of the 212th and 501st, however it never came. “We have some unfortunate news to share,” said the newscaster, a Nautolan female. “Yesterday, General Obi-Wan Kenobi was assassinated while on Coruscant.” She cleared her throat. “There are many details that have not been released to the public, however an investigation is underway, and the Grand Army of The Republic has yet to state who will fill his place. There will be a private funeral, but mourners have already started to leave candles and offerings outside of the Jedi Temple.” 

Ahsoka stared up at the screen, disbelief and denial quickly sinking in. For the first time in almost a year she poked at the bond that she and her Grandmaster once shared, but nothing was there. Suddenly her universe became a little smaller, a little colder, and the sounds of the city-planet faded away.

She had always pictured Master Kenobi as invincible, she had seen him knocked out, witnessed a thousand bones being broken, visited him in the medbay more times than Ahsoka could count, but he always recovered, he always got up. She never thought that he could– but he did, he was gone, and she never actually said goodbye, did she? She sent no apology, not even a hint of remorse through their fraying bond even though he had a dozen times. Ahsoka knew he fought for her when no one else on the Council did except for maybe Plo, but she had wanted someone to be mad at, someone she could show her anger to, and like always Obi-Wan was there. Until now.

The funeral was going to be private, that was what they had said. Would she be allowed to go? Did she even have a right to? Did she even want to? This wasn’t the circumstances that she wanted to return to the temple under, she didn’t want to have to face Anakin’s as Obi-Wans body was being lowered into the ground. 

_Force, Anakin_. He couldn’t be handling this well, knowing him he was probably drowning in his own grief and anger and doing nothing to try and release it. Anakin was a raging storm in the Force that pulled in everything if he wasn’t shielding properly while Obi-Wan ~~was~~ had been like a comforting fire that kept her warm. 

When Ahsoka’s left the Jedi she had accepted that she might never fix a ship with her Master, or drink tea with Obi-Wan again, but now it was permanent. If she had known what was going to happen, she might’ve stayed, or at least she would have said goodbye. Force, Ahsoka wished that she had said goodbye.

The blinds in her small kitchenette were closed, she walked over and opened them to watch as the sunset over Coruscant, wiping her eyes even though they were just going to tear up again. Above all, Ahsoka wished that Obi-Wan could rest now. She hoped that he had found peace, and that the Force would take care of him, and that he knew that he had done good. That he had been a good master to Anakin, and that after everything, he was still apart of Ahsoka’s fractured family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To those who celebrate it, I hope you had a good Thanksgiving, and to everyone else I hope that your Thursday was good. If someone wants to, I think a fic about Anakin dealing with Obi-Wans “death” alone would be interesting, I would write it however Anakin is one of those characters that I just can’t write.


End file.
